


“I lost our baby.”

by fickensteinn



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/M, Love, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Drabble challenge 13: “I lost our baby.” w/ John Wick.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	“I lost our baby.”

“Ouch!” John made a surprisingly high sound, when Freddie managed nip at his hand. Freddie tilted his head to the high sound, and John shook his head.

“No biting, buddy, you’ll need to learn that. Come on, let’s find mommy.” John stood up from the floor, and the supernaturally cute German Sheppard puppy started to follow him with puppy-like eagerness.

John stepped out on the back porch, Freddie running into the yard, and as his eyes found you, he couldn’t help but smile. You loved your little patch of garden, which was in it’s full summer bloom and you were surrounded by dozens of different flowers and beautiful bushes. You were picking weeds, and even though some people thought of it as a chore, you felt it was relaxing. Plus, you certainly wanted to keep your garden looking top notch.

As Freddie jumped against you, you mockingly fell back on your butt and laughed, ruffling his fur with your garden glove covered hands.

“Ooooh look at you, our strong scary guard dog, grrr!” you fake-growled against Freddie’s head, making him bark all excited and he was calling you to play with him, patting his front paws on the grass. You giggled, and lifted your eyes on John, who was watching you both with a loving smile on his lips, his brown eyes shining.

“Damn, it’s hot in here!” you sigh and swipe your damp forehead with your glove.

“Take a break, have a lemonade with me?” John lifted his brow, and you couldn’t help but letting out a sigh.

“That sounds wonderful. I’ll finish this up, ok?” you smile as John nods and turns to walk back into the house, deciding to go to the bathroom before pouring a glass of ice cold lemonade for the both of you. Just when John is adding ice cubes to your glass, you step into the kitchen.

“Have I mentioned how much I love the fact that our AC is working again?” you sigh, as John turns to you and hands you your glass.

“Maybe once or twice.” he grins as you take a long sip of the refreshing drink.

“Oh yeah, that hit the spot.” you sigh, and look around, trying to locate Freddie. “Hey, where’s Fred?” you ask, and John looks around as well.

“Fred? I thought he was outside with you?” John frowned his brows and you shook your head.

“No, I-I thought he followed you back inside!”

The both of you looked at each other for a while, then put the glasses down on the kitchen table simultaneously.

“ _Freddie_?!”

After checking all the places where Freddie usually liked to play and rest and your whole yard, you sat back at the kitchen table, holding your head with your arms, John pacing back and forward, trying to think.

“I lost our baby.” you heard John say, as it was the unbreakable truth.

“No John, I think WE lost our baby.” you sighed again shook your head.

“I think we-” you started, but John lifted his hand as a mark of silence, clearly trying to hear something.

“What?” you whisper, and then hear it too. A scratch, against something. You look at John, and his face suddenly drops, as he seems to realize something.

“What??” you ask again, and John snorts, before he starts to laugh silently.

“Follow me, I think I know where Freddie is.” You rise up and follow John, as he walks up to your bathroom door. He opens it, and behind it, in the darkness… sits Freddie, wagging his tail. You lift your eyes to John and both of you burst to laugh, as Freddie steps out of the bathroom, happy as ever.

“Oh no, our poor baby! How long was he in there?” you manage to ask between your laughs, and John wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes.

“I think he followed me inside before I poured us lemonade, I didn’t see him follow me there at all! So at least… a half an hour?” John wiped his face with his hand, still chuckling as well. You knelt down and took Freddie’s face between your hands.

“You silly little boy! Why didn’t you bark or anything, mommy and daddy thought you had run away!” you spoke with a high note, cute baby talk -voice which you always used for him, and as an answer, Freddie licked your face wet before running off towards the living room. As you got up, John stepped to hug you tightly and both of you let out a deep sigh of relief.

“Apparently this is also possible with a puppy.” John murmured against your hair, making you snicker against his chest.

“Apparently so. Come on, I still want that lemonade.”


End file.
